


Feedback

by camshaft22, thedarlingone (Curuchamion)



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Legends: X-Wing Series - Aaron Allston & Michael Stackpole
Genre: Gen, Medical Conditions, Medical Device, Platonic Relationships, Possibly Pre-Slash, Seizures, Wingmates
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-30
Updated: 2020-06-30
Packaged: 2021-03-03 20:42:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,345
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24991729
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/camshaft22/pseuds/camshaft22, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Curuchamion/pseuds/thedarlingone
Summary: After an incident with his limbs, Hobbie relies on Wes.
Kudos: 11





	Feedback

**Author's Note:**

> I own nothing except the concept. My co-author owns their car. 
> 
> A basic piece that could be seen as pre-slash or just co-dependent friends.

Hobbie jerked awake with medical techs standing over him. "What?" he asked. 

"Can you tell us your name?" The tech asked. 

"Derek Klivian. What happened?" 

"You were walking when your limbs all failed. It caused some feedback so we're wondering how you're doing." 

Hobbie lifted his real arm and struggled to sit up. He looked at them, extremely confused. "Everything hurts. I don't know…" 

Wes came hurrying into the room. "Is he all right? I came as soon as I could."

"Can I speak with this gentleman on your behalf?" The tech asked. Hobbie nodded. The tech rose as others took over. Hobbie lost the thread as they finished up, telling him to follow up with his doctor and his support team. 

Eventually, Wes came over and sat down by Hobbie. "Sounds like you got your ass kicked pretty thoroughly," he said.

Hobbie looked at him. "I guess so? I need new limbs. I think."

"Yeah," Wes said, smiling wryly. "You definitely do. That wasn't supposed to happen."

"No. Not really," Hobbie agreed. "Are you. You're taking care of me? You don't have to if you're busy," he said, words coming slowly. 

Wes laughed a little. "Nothing's more important than you."

Hobbie glanced at him. "Oh. Ok," he said. "I need to eat something I think." 

Wes fetched him some food. "Here you go. You had us worried, Hobbs."

Hobbie ate slowly. "I… I honestly have no idea what happened." 

"Something went wrong with one of your limbs and it sent a feedback spiral through all your prosthetics," Wes said. "Sort of a mechanical seizure, if I understand. Wasn't great for your brain either."

Hobbie frowned. "No wonder I feel like shavit." He chewed the food. "I'm so disgusting. I am soaked with sweat." 

"Do you want me to help you wash or anything?" Wes asked. "I know you like to be clean."

Hobbie looked at him and nodded. "Please. Let me finish this. Sorry you have to do this." 

"It's no problem," Wes said. "I'm your wingmate."

"This goes a bit beyond," Hobbie told him. "You shouldn't have to do this," he said mournfully. 

Wes ruffled his hair. "Should, shouldn't, whatever. You need me, so I'm here."

"You're an inspiration to us all. They cut my kriffing shirt!" Hobbie exclaimed, looking at the sleeve. 

Wes laughed. "If that's the worst that happened to you, I'm glad." He patted Hobbie's hand. "I mean, I'm sorry about the shirt, but I was a lot more worried about you."

Hobbie blinked at him. "I liked this shirt. But yes. Ok," 

"Finish your food and I'll help you get cleaned up," Wes said.

Hobbie nodded, eating methodically. He finished. "Oh wait. I don't have legs." 

"I can carry you," Wes said. "Or I can bring you some wet cloths and you can get cleaned up in bed."

"Carry me," Hobbie said seriously. "I have to wash." 

Wes turned back the blankets, bent down, and lifted Hobbie easily in his strong arms. He carried him to the fresher and set him down. "What now?"

"Help me undress and put me on the floor of the shower. Then help me by passing soap, washing things and the like." 

Wes solemnly did as he was told, taking off his own shirt as well so he wouldn't get drenched.

"I'm sorry about this," Hobbie told him, looking miserable. 

"No, don't be," Wes said with a fond smile, handing him the soap. "It's not your fault."

Hobbie started washing with his remaining hand. "Feels like it. It's my body." 

"But it's nothing you wanted to happen," Wes said. "You're not trying to hurt yourself."

"No. I'm really not but still. Still," he said. "It's my body that failed." 

Wes gave him a thoughtful look. "Do you want me to argue with you or let you vent?"

"I don't know," Hobbie told him. "Argue with me." 

Wes laughed and pet his wet hair gently. "Just because your body failed you, doesn't make it in any way your fault. You're doing your best, same as always. You deserve better."

"It's on me to make sure they work," Hobbie told him. "I did everything right." 

"Yes you did," Wes said. "So it's not your fault if they do something inexplicable and weird."

"My body is inexplicable and weird," he grumbled. "You know what they say," Hobbie began, rinsing off. "Shampoo please." Wes handed it to him and he started lathering. "You know what they say about people like me. I'm too robotic. But my body is trying to kill me. Most of the time. Then there's the people who can't see my issues and think I should be better." 

"Idiots," Wes growled.

"As much as it's progressed, my limbs are still invaders. I'm reinforced and connected but still, a whole third of me isn't me." Hobbie said, rinsing. "Conditioner please." 

Wes handed him the conditioner. "It's a lot to deal with," he said sympathetically.

Hobbie looked at him, hurting and small. "It's too much sometimes. But I have to be quiet. There's no one that completely understands. They're really nice until you become an issue. Then you're nothing," he said, tiredly. "I haven't really gotten that from you or the Rogues but in every other aspect…" 

"Well, I'm here for you," Wes said awkwardly. "Whatever you need. I know I don't understand, but like hell would you be nothing to me. Ever."

Hobbie nodded. "I know. But it is nice to hear," he told him. Hobbie rinsed out the conditioner and let the water run for a few. He reached out and ended the shower. "If you'll lay out a towel then put me on it, I'd appreciate it." 

"On the bed?" Wes asked, making sure.

Hobbie frowned. "No. On the refresher floor. I want to be dry before I get into bed." 

Wes laid down a towel and shifted Hobbie onto it. "There you go."

Hobbie grabbed the other towel hanging nearby and started drying off. He had to start and stop a few times. "Ok. Take me to bed.” 

Wes picked him up again and carried him back to bed. He set Hobbie down and then sat down next to him. "Feeling better?"

Hobbie shrugged. "Maybe. I just… I'm ok." He said, trying not to bring up how much he hated this but also how much he appreciated all this.

"Should I cuddle you or stop pestering you or what?"

Hobbie sighed. "Cuddles please. I still feel like shavit." 

Wes curled up next to Hobbie and snuggled him. Wes was very thorough at snuggling. He pet Hobbie's hair and started rubbing his back. "I'm sorry this happened," he murmured.

Hobbie nodded. "Me too. I'm just… tired." 

"Makes sense," Wes said. "After it basically... what, fried your nervous system?"

Hobbie nodded again. "Basically," he agreed. "Everything hurts." 

Wes rubbed his back gently. "I'm sorry."

Hobbie sighed and cuddled close. "It's part of it I guess. But I could use a better body." 

"Ain't that the truth," Wes agreed. "Wanna swap?"

Hobbie laughed, slightly bitter. "I wouldn't want that for you," he said. 

"Yeah, I guess probably not," Wes agreed. "It sucks that you're stuck with one that acts up like this, though."

Hobbie sighed. "I agree. But it is what it is I suppose." 

Wes ruffled Hobbie's hair gently. "Yeah. And I'm here for you when shit happens."

"You shouldn't have to be," Hobbie told him. "I appreciate this but it still is an imposition." 

Hobbie felt Wes shrug. "You're important to me. I wouldn't want to... abandon you. Even a little."

Hobbie frowned. It was the first time anyone had ever said that. "Thank you." 

"You're welcome," Wes said, hugging him.

Hobbie felt his eyes drooping. "I'm going… I need to sleep. Will you be here when I wake up?"

"Absolutely," Wes said. "If that's what you want. I'm here for you, Hobbs."

"I can't really do much at the moment. So please." Hobbie told him, eyes half closed. 

Wes snuggled against him. "I'll be here."

Hobbie relaxed, full of love for him. 

FIN


End file.
